Talk:Indra's Arrow
Susanoo Weapon I think, this article can be moved to Susanoo#Weaponry. It is short and unnamed and doesn't need a page.--Salamancc (talk) 06:40, October 17, 2014 (UTC) i agree with this being done. --Munchvtec (talk) 12:02, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Actually i change my mind. this should stay as it's own article considering it's a different jutsu or it could be added to the chidori page. Munchvtec (talk) 17:12, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Delete? As in the topic above, I see no reason to keep a page like this, when all of its info can be found here.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:04, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :I have no clue why it was made. But it does need to be deleted, when we have the information in store in another article. :Edit: No need for deletion anymore, huh? Indra's arrow must be noted. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 23:31, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Raiton & Indra I didn't read the chapters carefully... was this confirmed to be Raiton? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:46, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :Not really. Indra's arrow could be a non-natured Susanoo arrow, Sasuke maybe just added lightning chakra to it. Who knows? • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 23:48, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::But it's using the TB's chakras which should be normal chakra and not lightning chakra... If the ''LR classification is just based on the looks of the technique, it should be removed. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:50, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :::All we know is that Indra had a super-strong Susanoo arrow. Maybe Sasuke needed the TB chakra to get it to be super-strong and back to Indra's level, and Sasuke made it stronger by adding lightning chakra to it. Who knows? But you know already, we should wait for other's responses on this. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 23:54, October 23, 2014 (UTC) How do we know that? Did he use it or was it just named after him? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:55, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :Well, why would it be named "Indra's Arrow" if he didn't use it? • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 23:57, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::No idea, but the name of a technique shouldn't be proof of who used it. What you're saying is basically "It's named after him because he used it and he used it because it's named after him". Do you understand why that's nonsense? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:59, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :::No, I don't. Can you please give me other examples of techniques that were named from a certain character in the manga but not used by that character? • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 00:01, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::There are none. I can't really explain how I meant that, maybe someone else can. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay then. We'll wait for others on this so we can decide whether or not Indra should be a user. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 00:30, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You're using X as confirmation for Y and Y as confirmation for X. You say "Statement X is true because of fact Y and statement Y is true because of fact X". • Seelentau 愛 議 00:34, October 24, 2014 (UTC) If it makes you happy, you can go ahead and remove it. I'm just saying we'll ask for others' opinions on this later. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 00:39, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :I can see them completely ignoring their logical fallacies and simply saying "It's named after him so he used it, hurrdurr". The atom bomb was called "Fat Man", but wasn't used by a fat man, either. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:42, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, well, well, we'll wait and see when they come :P. Me getting into a harsh argument with you isn't my kind of thing, so you can do what you want. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 00:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC) From my knowledge, people here claim such acts to be presumptions, and nothing more. If we've never ''seen Indra utilize the arrow canonically, then there's no reason he should be on the list. Just as you left Itachi off the list for Koto, despite it saying in context that he "used it on himself". Should we put Hiruzen on the list of users for the eight gates because it was stated he could use all of the techniques in Konoha's history? No. So then we shouldn't list Indra as a user either, whether or not the technique is named after him, it doesn't make a difference. Sasuke would have no idea that Indra would have utilized such a technique in the past, unless theres some reincarnated link that we don't know of. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 05:26, October 24, 2014 (UTC) It would be a bit presumptuous to list Indra as a user at this point. Since Sasuke is currently aware that he is Indra's current transmigrant, Kishimoto could have had him name the technique after Indra, while at the same time paying homage to the mythology he's based on. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 10:22, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Listen to what this guy says folks ^_ Yes, Sasuke most likely named the technique after Indra, rather than this being Indra's technique. For the Raiton part, don't the sound effects imply electricity or something like that, Seel?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:30, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::There's バチチ (bachichi) written next to it. The "chi" part was used for Lightning Release techniques before, just compare it with Chi'dori. Norleon (talk) 14:05, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Lol, I overlooked the questioning of it's nature type. The appearance and sound effects certainly denote Raiton. There's no good reason to doubt that. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST]]」 15:14, October 24, 2014 (UTC) It can be natural lightning like Tenpenchi or Kirin.--Salamancc (talk) 15:34, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Kirin Why is Kirin listed as a related technique? • Seelentau 愛 議 20:09, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :No idea. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 21:27, October 24, 2014 (UTC) wind release Should it be added that this attack was able to match the 2 attacks despite them both having elemental superiority? I mean, wind should beat lightning, yet the 2 attacks were only able to match it, showing how powerful it really was.... so I think mentioning how it was equal to both attacks despite the elemental inferiority should be added--DMR-TALK 05:59, January 6, 2015 (UTC) : I think it only equaled both of Naruto's attacks because Naruto purposely held back.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 06:10, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::No, he didn't. He used almost all his chakra hence him falling down like crap from the heavens--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:27, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Susanoo Since Susanoo is the Parent Jutsu of Indras Arrow, shouldnt it be a Jutsu of the Rinnegan as well? --Keeptfighting (talk) 11:50, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :No. 11:51, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Chidori Technique? So why isn't Chidori listed a component of this justu? I mean what exactly makes this simply "lightning chakra" and not chidori? I say this because i can look at Chidori Current and can tell the difference between that and Killer B's lightning release but not in this instance. --Timon64 (talk) 19:07, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :What exactly makes this Chidori and not simply lightning chakra? • Seelentau 愛 議 00:25, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Well considering most of if not ALL of Sasuke's Lightning techniques are used from using the Chidori somehow, not simply lightning chakra like A or B, i don't think its unreasonable to assume this one would too use Chidori, simply fused with Tailed Beast Power, similarly to all of Naruto's Tailed Beast Rasenshurikens. If Rasenshuriken can stay the parent justu of all those why can't Chidori? --Timon64 (talk) 02:24, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Cool. And Sasuke has an affinity for Lightning Release, given his ability to manipulate it. What stops him from using a lightning-natured attack that isn't a Chidori technique? 04:24, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Timon, because Chidori was never mentioned to be related to this technique. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:43, June 6, 2015 (UTC) WindStar but my point is that all those lightning manipulation techniques "Chidori: Senbon, Current, Katana, Long Spear" are still Chidori techniques, i mean Chidori is in the name for crying out loud lol. They all explain how its still Chidori being used but just in a different form since Chidori has great shape manipulation properties. It just feels random that NOW all of sudden he's just using lightning chakra and not Chidori. Its totally plausible for Chidori to be formed in an arrow shape since we've seen it can form into other things as well such as well senbons and spears that can even spike out when needed to --Timon64 (talk) 19:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I take it because the databooks never mentioned it i guess? Seelentau? --Timon64 (talk) 19:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :No one ever did, you're the only one. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:24, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Unlike Chidori Current, Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana, Chidori Senbon, and Chidori Sharp Spear, which all have "Chidori" stated in their name, and unlike Kirin, in which Sasuke is clearly using Chidori to direct the huge amount of lightning, Chidori was never connected to Indra's Arrow in any manga, databook, and nor was it shown to us like Kirin. ::Therefore, it is its own independent lightning-natured attack, regardless of Sasuke's history. He has an affinity for lightning release. Literally nothing stops him from developing more lightning natured attacks. Nothing at all. 19:28, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Alright fine then. Then i guess the only answer for why Rasenskirken is still parent justu is simply "Cuz databooks" too right? Because after reading the Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshriken page which sounds almost EXACTLY to this page on how said justu is made, im convinced there's some type of databook bias. Shouldn't that techinque be called Wind Release - Tailed Beast Ball or something? lol --Timon64 (talk) 19:56, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :It was called "Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken" in the ''manga (chapter 676) if you bother to read it. And also, we're talking Indra's arrow here, let's not get this off topic. 20:11, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Ya know no need to be so rude. I know he says that. Im just questioning the legiatcy of the naming. Then again its Naruto, he'll put "Rasenshuriken" at the end of any justu lol. And fine i'll take it over there. --Timon64 (talk) 20:16, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. Apologies for the snark. Wasn't intended. 20:18, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, we cool. --Timon64 (talk) 20:26, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Rinnegan Technique Should this really count as a Rinnegan technique? The only known prerequisites are Susanoo, Lightning Release, and presumably tailed beast chakra. Sure, Sasuke got the latter using Chibaku Tensei, but he could theoretically acquire it through any number of means. Plus we currently don't even list that as a parent to this. Thoughts?--BeyondRed (talk) 04:54, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :Can go either way for me. The thing that complicates this issue to me is that abilities of Sasuke's Susanoo have being attributed to the Rinnegan instead of MS. Omnibender - Talk - 15:31, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Kyujutsu Sasuke's Chidori Sharp Spear is not classified as such, so why is this technique?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 05:45, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :It's not suppose to be. I removed it. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:09, March 9, 2017 (UTC) ::This technically is a bow and arrow jutsu, they're just not considered kyujutsu because they're pure chakra, much like Rasenshuriken isn't considered shurikenjutsu because it's not an actual shuriken. And why would Chidori Sharp Spear ever be considered kyujutsu? That's bow and arrow, and CSS is a spear, it's in the name. Omnibender - Talk - 06:28, March 9, 2017 (UTC)